Episode 5315 (14 July 2016)
Synopsis Shirley meets Denise – Denise isn’t impressed with Shirley’s choice of clothing for a personal training session. Denise and Shirley arrive at the park and meet Kush – he tries his hardest to get them warmed up, but Denise is awkward and Shirley isn’t keen. As Denise stretches, she falls and claims she has a cramp. As Kush massages Denise’s leg, it’s a flirty moment and Denise makes a swift exit. Shirley and Denise have a post-workout drink in the Vic, Carmel arrives. When Carmel mentions age being only a number, Denise squirms. Later, Kush finds Denise in the Minute Mart – the pair set up a training session for the following day; just the two of them. Lauren talks the Cokers and Ben over ideas for a business website – Les is unsure of whether it’s needed, but Ben points out that it will drum up more trade. Pam agrees; they need to move with the times, they are leaving and letting Ben and Paul make their own choices. Lauren’s keen –and nips home to get her camera so that she can shoot pictures of them all for the website. At the Coker’s, Pam shows Les a stack of letters addressed to Paul from Jenny and admits that she wanted to meet Paul, but confesses she couldn’t handle losing Paul as well as Lawrie. Les is disappointed that Pam could keep a secret like that from Paul. Pam sobs that she only wanted to do the right thing for Paul, but she can’t look him in the eye. Around the dinner table, Pam tells Paul how proud she is of him as Paul announces that he promises to make the business work, to repay them for everything they’ve done for him; Pam hides her guilt behind her smile. In bed, Pam admits to Les that Jenny did give her number and claims that she’s going to tell Paul tomorrow. Lauren finds a sulking Abi – she doesn’t like the fact that Lauren has been helping out Paul and Ben. Abi admits to Lauren that she’s not happy in her job at the vets and Lauren notices that her attempts at positivity are doing nothing. Lauren heads to the Vic and invites Whitney, Lee and Johnny out to The Albert later; she needs to cheer Abi up. A flustered Johnny who’s been helping Babe, suggests that they get Abi back into the kitchen. Linda isn’t sure, but relents and tells Lauren to bring her in for a word. Abi heads to the Vic and Linda offers her her job back – a surprised Abi happily agrees. In the Vic, Whitney, Abi, Lauren and Johnny all have a laugh as they get ready to head out together – Johnny gets the vodka flowing. At The Albert, a drunken Abi is disappointed when she discovers that it was Lauren who helped her get her job back at the Vic. Out on the balcony, Abi laments to Lee about how she’s sick of being underestimated. When Abi brings up she and Lee having sex, Lauren clocks the situation and has a go at Abi for being all over Lee. After Whitney helps Lee into bed, she pulls out a pregnancy test from her bedside drawer. Back at Dot’s, a drunken Abi blurts out to Lauren that she and Lee had sex... Honey explains to Jack that Billy is being difficult about facing up to Janet’s school options; Jack assures Honey that he’ll have a word with Billy. Honey approaches Pam and questions why Billy would have walked out of his job. Pam states that he didn’t – they couldn’t afford to keep him on, but told him to keep the news quiet. As Ricky and Will play football, Jack chats to Billy about Janet’s schooling. Billy is adamant that mainstream school is best for her – she just wants to be like everyone else, but Jack reminds her that a specialist school won’t mean that she’ll miss out on anything; she’ll be getting everything she needs. Honey finds Billy in the café and apologises for berating him for his job loss now that she knows the truth. Billy is intrigued about what Pam has told her – Honey informs him that Pam stated that they couldn’t afford to keep Billy on; Billy clocks that Pam hasn’t bene honest. Billy tells Honey that he’s sorry for not being helpful with regards to Janet’s schooling; it’s not just his decision. At The Albert, Andy snaps at Kyle that it’s none of his business when he questions the photos he found in Andy’s file the other week. From The Albert window, Roxy clocks Jay selling drugs. Back at the Mitchell’s, Roxy and Andy share a kiss. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes